User talk:Vlax-dono
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Magical Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Just edited the ENTIRE BESTIARY. Well, looks like it's almost complete, sort of. *Phew* What should i work on next? I started a new account, and am looking through the entire game for stuff to write about. hello deleted Gyyrro 05:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Gyyrro Request deleted not good at making titles... Actually, I just recently got to the Glissini caves. I'm at level 70-74 with all my characters, unfortunatly I won't be able to gather any enemy screenshots of the Glissini enemies for now, but my ability to do so will be regained shortly, and you will be updated when that happens. Also, I do in fact have Magical Vacation, but my japanese is bad. I'm just saying that I do in fact have it. Another thing, I have the MV soundtrack and some old video footage of the games original trailers, commercials, etc. just wondering if you wanted to do anything with it. Thanks Hi Vlax, I wanted to say thank you for editing my page on Nogg. I might add some more information on Egg Characters, Tag Mode, or Amigo Dungeon later if you want me to do so. Thanks everyone! (plus suggestions) Hi, Just wanted to say that I'm happy to see that peoeple are working on this Magical Starsign Wikia thing (and thanks!). Personally, I intend to use it mostly to find images as a reference for making artstuff. I liked the game a lot, but have only found the time to play through it once so far, so sometimes my memory of what certain caharacters looked like, their names, and certain plot points elude me. As such, this Wikia will be more and more useful to me in producing fanart as it grows... so I figured, why not try to make contribution here and there when I can? :) You can find my fanart, as well as that of other fans of the game, over at the Magical Starsign group page on deviantArt. http://magical-starsign.deviantart.com/ You may want to consider those members as a possible resource of contributors to this "Magical Wiki", as I'd guess that some of them may well be interested in helping out with adding content and pages. Might I suggest too, that if it's possible, that ".png" images be used for screenshots to identify enemies and such? A lot of the files used now are .jpg files, and they tend to have graphical artifacts that distort the image quality for the sake of higher filesize compress. A .png file tends to much, MUCH better preserve the original clarity of an image. Again, thanks to everyone who's contributed to this Wiki thus far. :D I hope that you all keep up the great work, and can find more people to help lighten the workload, making this database much, much bigger and better. :) Ozwalled 08:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC)ozwalled An example of one of my paintings Pizza! http://fav.me/d39oleg Ozwalled 08:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC)ozwalled That other Magical Starsign Wiki?... Just noticed that there's a "Magical Starsign" Wiki as well, which is also still updating. http://magicalstarsign.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Starsign_Wiki Might it be wise to join forces with them, (or having them join forces with this Wiki), especially where Magical Starsign's a fairly overlooked game with a reletively small fanbase?... Just a thought, anyway. Ozwalled 15:41, December 5, 2011 (UTC)ozwalled page vandalism Someone vandalized a few things earlier. I'd take care of it, but I'm not overly familar with this wiki editing stuff yet, so I'll let someone else handle it. Still, where this is a group with not many people overall that will evry be contributing, might it be a good idea to allow only members, or only select people to make edits, so stuff like this doesn't happen quite as often? Ozwalled 10:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC)ozwalled Sure! I can help, what do you want me to help with?? Emulator? This may be a dumb question, but what emulator are you and/or others using to play the game so that you can take game screenshots? Ozwalled 21:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC)ozwalled Oh, wow -- I see! So you're getting your screenshots around the web -- THAT I had not expected. Anyway, I've tried a few, and have decided that NO$GBA would be the way to go. Now I guess the question is: are there any particular screenshots that would be useful for me to take as I play though the game? I will be taking shots of as many of the enemies as I encounter, but as far as the enemies go, are there any particularly rare ones that I should really search for to try to get screenshots of them? And aside from enemies, if there are any other screenshots that come to mind that you think I should try to take, please let me know. Ozwalled 02:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC)ozwalled Screenshots I am indeed playing a Dark male character on this run (played Light female last time), so Zero Joker should be a go eventually, and I'll do what I can to snag the rare Permafrost. I get the feeling that I have a lot of grinding ahead of me come Cassaia. XD Improving communication and increasing usability (Suggestions) Good to know about the Permafrost. Thanks. Off that topic, though: In case it hadn't been obvious already, editing wiki stuff is NOT something I'm at all familiar with. In doing it so far though, something I'm becoming more aware of in these back-and-forth Talk messages is that they seem rather inefficient and awkward; I find that it's weird to keep track of a conversation when I'm only seeing one part of it, and having to remember just what had been said, and that following conversations that other people are conducting is just a pain in the rear. As such, I was thinking that it might ''be a better idea to do more talking via the forum. http://magicalstarsignmagicalvacation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index Again, I'm not all too familiar with how wikia forums work either, but if it's anything at all like any internet forum out there that I've ever been familiar with, then I'd imagine that it would make all parts of a conversation visible, and enable anyone who's interested join in on the conversation. If that's the case, I feel that words and idea would flow more freely, and that more people would be compelled to get more involved. The more people have to say I figure, the more that a sense of community can be established and the more likely people will be to want to participate and contribute material to this wiki. I noticed the forum through the top bar thing that sits alongside the "Magical Wiki" title... which leads me to something else I'd like to ask about: While I'm fine with the "Popular Pages" section up there, and even with the "Community" section (well, provided we actually start using a forum and the blog entries more often, that is), I sort of question why "Nova Enemies" and "Amigo Dungeon Enemies" merit being up there. I'd try to fix it myself if I had any idea how (I don't, really), as I feel it's got to be just some sort of oversight that's been put on the backburner... but I'd really much rather see those header links lead be useful and lead to something meaningful and relevant. In short, I really think they ought to act as a navigation bar that people would actually want to use. Anyway, just a few things to think about, anyway. Ozwalled 05:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC)ozwalled New Section? Have you considered adding a "Help Wanted" section to the home page? I feel it would be a good way to regulate updates, just a thought. Sure thing. Sure, feel free to Admin me. And thanks. :) *Relevant Headline* ''"According to my copy of the game, the spelling is Tom Yam rather than Tom Yum. I would change the wiki's page to reflect this, but I'm not sure how to change the page name." -ZCblue Affiliates. Aside from whatever is happening to the Species Encyclopedia, the Mana wiki has agreed on our affiliation request. Have you continued communication with the BK wiki? Nice! How could one go about making one for Magical Vacation enemies/characters? I'm not very expirienced with the making of templates. GyYrR0 02:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Programming I have some expirience with C++, but thats mostly it. IMing? Not really, but a character infobox for MV characters and Hidden Characters would be cool. On a side note, I have seen instant chat sections on other wikis, and personally think that IMing would help in short types of conversations like this. Just a thought though. GyYrR0 23:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) True, I just brought it up because I think that the Talk page is really awkward for communication. GyYrR0 23:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC) infobox 2 Not really, but I was thinking about having a small section for seirei. And, though I may not always be editing, I usually can't help but have a window up here as to keep track of activity. I am very obsessive. No hurry. I was thinking a sandy brown color for the MVcharacterinfobox to match the Text box/menu screen for Magical Vacation. And a darker purple for the MScharacterinfobox for the same reasons. Also, would you be able to make some sort of table infobox? Possibly were you could insert pictures in the cells, similar to the Bulbapedia tables. I was just thinking we could have some form of section for facial expressions and enemy poses, such as the "tired" pose. Affiliation Hey Vlax-dono, Revitalizer here. I'm sorry if I sound impatient in offering this, but would you mind I went ahead and set up an Affiliate page for the Magical Wiki? The BK Wiki recently hit a couple of article and image milestones (600 and 1000 respectively) and I'd like to use the same update to announce the new affiliation. Congrats on reaching 500 here by the way! You guys seem pretty efficient; 1000 is probably right around the corner. -Revitalizer 18:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :You can feel free to set up the affiliate page. Should I do the same? :Vlax-dono 18:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the go-ahead. I'd been feeling a bit antsy to get the announcement out. Anyways, we already have a page here, but a summary and image is what's needed. The only stipulations I have are to try to not vastly exceed the general length of the other summaries and provide an image that says "Magical Wiki." I'll match with same criteria, but feel free to change it if needed. Thanks! ::EDIT: One little recommendation: I would rename the Affiliate page that's linked to in your navigation to your Wiki's namespace so it isn't counted as a content article. -Revitalizer 01:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Eh.. I don't know... in MS alone there are 99 different levels. If there was a class system then I think it would be a good idea, but with levels alone I don't think so. HP values I think that due to the fact that we can finally record the HP values of MS enemies that we should add an HP section to the Enemyinfobox. I'm assuming that editing the template itself will change all the pages universally. Sorry if I'm asking too much, I don't really know the level of complexity the editing of a template is. GyYrR0 05:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I personally think the HP section would be better in between the Bestiary# and Alignment sections. Also, I think that we should have specific pages for all recovery/equipment pages. Such as Green Gummy Frog, and Sage hat respectively. While also having a main page for things like Gummy worms and sets. I think this because items like Red Gummy Frog and Blue Gummy Frog all have differing properties such as HP recovery and cost. GyYrR0 19:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Alright I didn't personally know how to do it myself, but now that I do I will put them in myself. Fixed/Shared Well, fixed can mean a set amount, or set to one thing in particular, and shared means distributed or equally sectioned off if that's what your asking. Magic I think that we should have pages on specific elements/alignments of magic, such as water, fire, etc. Thoughts? Merger Hey Vlax-dono, how's it going? We haven't spoken in a while, hope you're doing well! I wanted to run an idea by you for the Magical Wiki. Have you considered requesting a merger of the this Wiki that uses the "magical" URL into the Magical Wiki? Even though it's not devoted to the same subject, I think Staff will be pretty accommodating given how utterly dead that Wiki is and how, well... comically long your current URL is. I hope this is helpful. -Revitalizer (talk) 23:42, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Vlax-dono! I hope you're doing well. Do you have any thoughts on this second URL? -Revitalizer (talk) 18:23, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Adding a New Character I added a new page on a character but I'm not sure how to add it to the Character list... (it's Elder Kettle) How to Add Pictures in a Certain Order How do I make pictures go in a row and not a column? I want to put pictures side by side in a straight line, not vertically (as this takes up unnecessary space), but how do I do this? Ambergris Prep The page for Ambergris Prep has one small mistake in the title: the r'' in ''gris is missing, so the title is Amber''gis'', which is not the correct spelling of Amber''gris''. How do I change this? Vlax-dono you are founder of this page? I'ts pleasure to meet you I just want ask you how to defeat super-bosses? I completed the game so just want to know strategy. Ante2105 (talk) 19:01, February 28, 2016 (UTC)Ante2105 Main page edits I completely changed the main page, wanted to let you know that it's a quick fix to get it to the way it was before I touched it. Just type in the source code for the main page and it'll go back to the way it was! StarSignn (talk) 15:51, July 13, 2019 (UTC)